Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly to a permanent magnet electric machine having magnets provided with a thermal enhancement bonding coating.
Electric machines produce work from electrical energy passing through a stator to induce an electro-motive force in a rotor. The electro-motive force creates a rotational force at the rotor. The rotation of the rotor is used to power various external devices. Of course, electric machines can also be employed to produce electricity from a work input. In either case, electric machines are currently producing greater outputs at higher speeds and are being designed in smaller packages. In the case of permanent magnet electric machines, magnets are being designed to possess a higher flux density in a smaller form-factor. Such magnets generally are formed from, or include, various rare earth metals.